


La Terreur de Poudlard

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durant Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Marcus n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on irritait et le jeune homme savait parfaitement la terreur qu’il inspirait aussi bien aux élèves des autres maisons qu’à la sienne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma bêta lectrice Temperance01 pour ses conseils et sa correction.
> 
> Je tiens aussi à remercier Mumuslupin d'avoir organisé ce concours.

La salle commune de Serpentard était son domaine. Chacun craignait ses éclats de colère. Personne n’osait le contredire de peur de finir la tête dans les toilettes. Marcus n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on irritait et le jeune homme savait parfaitement la terreur qu’il inspirait aussi bien aux élèves des autres maisons qu’à ceux de la sienne.  
  
Marcus se planta devant un petit Serpentard tremblant et lui fit un sourire rempli de mépris. L’enfant se leva précipitamment du canapé sur lequel il était installé et s’éloigna le cœur battant. Marcus se laissa choir sur le sofa aux couleurs de Serpentard et invita ses coéquipiers à s’installer à ses côtés d’un simple regard.  
  
— Quand penses-tu organiser les sélections, Marcus ? questionna Selwyn.  
— Le vingt-six septembre à 16h30, répliqua-t-il. Il faudra d’ailleurs faire une affiche, ajouta-t-il ses yeux passant de l’un à l’autre ses coéquipiers.  
— Je la ferais, si tu veux, intervint Perkins.  
— Cela m’arrangerait, en effet.  
  
Le passage de la salle commune s’ouvrit alors faisant se retourner une bonne partie des occupants de la salle. Les deux jeunes filles qui rentraient riaient à gorge déployée sans la moindre gêne. Le regard de Marcus s’arrêta sur la brune. Le jeune homme la reconnut comme la Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard, Eva, Ova Quelque-Chose.  
  
— Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ! s’exclama le préfet de sixième année.  
— Ce n’est parce que tu as un balai dans le derrière, Goldstein, qu’on doit en avoir un aussi, rétorqua la Sang-de-Bourbe avec mépris.  
— Un balai dans le derrière ? pouffa l’autre fille.  
— Si tu avais vécu quinze ans avec Mrs Collins ! Je peux t’assurer que tu en sortirais des biens pires ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Marcus observait la Sang-de-Bourbe depuis le début de l’échange ne pouvant s’empêcher de la détailler. L’uniforme moulait parfaitement ses courbes féminines. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur la poitrine avant de remonter vers le visage. Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux gris de sa condisciple. Il détourna son regard lentement ne voulant pas paraître gêné.  
  
— Plutôt bonne pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, hein Marcus ! s’exclama Davis en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme se contenta d’hausser les épaules. La regarder était une chose dire qu’elle était bonne une autre.  
  
— Paraît-il que sa copine veut sortir avec Charlie Weasley, intervint Perkins.  
— Depuis quand tu écoutes les ragots, Kenneth, répliqua Marcus sèchement.  
  
Kenneth Perkins rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux. Marcus esquissa un sourire en le voyant ainsi. Le jeune homme reporta son regard vers la Sang-de-Bourbe mais cette dernière n’était plus là.  
  
— Allons dîner, déclara-t-il en se levant.  
  
Toute l’équipe de Quidditch le suivit parlant avec animation de la coupe qu’ils allaient disputer cette année. Chacun fanfaronnant sur les chances de victoire de Serpentard. Après tout, Serpentard gagnait la coupe depuis six ans.  
  
— On va faire de la purée de carottes de ce maudit Weasley ! s’exclama Perkins.  
  
Toute la bande rit à gorge déployée, Marcus lui se contenta d’un léger sourire bien qu’il ne trouve pas la blague amusante.  
  
— Eh t’as entendu, O’Brian ! On va en faire de la purée de ton chéri ! s’exclama Perkins.  
— Tes blagues sont de moins en moins drôles, Perkins, répliqua une voix féminine non loin derrière.  
— T’as vraiment aucun sens de l’humour, O’Brian ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Si j’en ai un mais pas le tien !  
  
Son amie esquissa un sourire amusée.  
  
— Ça te fait rire Sang-de-Bourbe ! s’agaça Perkins.  
— Ça me fait rire, oui. En fait, toute ta personne est ridiculement drôle, Perkins ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.  
  
Marcus vit les lèvres de Perkins tremblées de colère. Son poing se serrait et se desserrait  
  
— Tu me le payeras, Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.  
— Moi aussi je t’aime Perkins, répondit-elle avec mépris. Tu viens Kath ! L’air est empli de parasites, c’est insupportable, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie.  
  
Lorsque les jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le hall ils découvrirent Kathleen O’Brian qui discutait avec Charlie Weasley. Marcus remarqua que son amie était en retrait.  
  
— Alors on drague, O’Brian ! s’exclama Perkins moqueur.  
  
Marcus vit la Née-Moldue lever les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai que Perkins n’était pas le genre de personne à savoir tenir sa langue.  
  
— T’en loupes vraiment pas une, Perkins ! intervint la Sang-de-Bourbe.  
— Je t’ai rien demandé à toi, Connelly ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Et tu t’étonnes qu’elle ne veuille pas sortir avec toi, déclara Kathleen avec mépris.  
— De quoi elle parle, Perkins ? demanda Marcus.  
— Kathleen !  
— Il le mérite, Ava ! Il a demandé à Avalon de sortir avec lui, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.  
  
Le regard des Serpentard se tourna vers leur coéquipier qui rougissait à vu d’œil.  
  
— Je peux vraiment pas te faire confiance, déclara Avalon visiblement déçue. Je suis désolée, Perkins, ajouta-t-elle à son adresse.  
— Garde tes excuses pour toi ! cracha-t-il.  
  
Avalon jeta un regard rempli de reproches à sa meilleure amie avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Marcus eut un sourire amusé en voyant la mine effaré d’O’Brian.  
  
— Ava ! Attends ! Je… lança-t-elle en se précipitant derrière elle.  
— Alors Weasley ! Prêt à mordre encore une fois la poussière cette année ! s’exclama Marcus en lançant un regard empli de défi au capitaine des Gryffondor.  
— Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Flint. Tu te mets la baguette dans l’œil jusqu’au cou ! rétorqua l’autre avant de partir vers la Grande salle avec ses amis.  
  
Les poings de Marcus se serrèrent. Il ne supportait pas qu’on lui parle ainsi. Personne à Serpentard n’osait le faire et ce n’était pas ce sale Traître-à-son-Sang qui allait commencer. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Marcus. Il n’allait pas en rester là, Weasley pouvait en être sûr.  
  
— Vous venez, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse des autres. Pas toi Perkins ! On ne traine pas avec les amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe !  
  
Marcus vit la bouche de son condisciple s’ouvrir, sans doute voulait-il répliquer quelque chose. Toutefois, le regard peu amène que lui lançait Marcus l’en dissuada. Le sourire mauvais du jeune homme s’agrandit en voyant la mine déconfite de son ancien « ami ». Il s’installa à sa place habituelle à la table de Serpentard. Marcus n’était peut-être pas le meilleur élève de sa classe mais la crainte qu’il aspirait aux autres lui suffisait amplement.  
  
Son regard se porta sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Assise en bout de table, elle semblait se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Il détourna son regard d’elle lentement, une expression toujours méprisante sur le visage. Il vit du coin de l’œil Perkins qui fixait la Sang-de-Bourbe avec haine sans doute voulait-il se venger de l’affront qu’elle lui avait fait. Perkins était vraiment un crétin !  
  
Marcus se leva dès qu’il eut fini son déjeuner. Chacun de ses amis l’imita et ils allèrent en cours de potions. Il oublia rapidement la Sang-de-Bourbe et ses courbes et réfléchit aux différents exercices qu’il pourrait faire passer aux candidats.  
  
Marcus vécut ainsi plusieurs jours sans repenser ni à la Sang-de-Bourbe ni à Perkins que ses camarades ne cessaient de martyriser. Il s’était retrouvé dans les vestiaires nu comme un vers et sans baguette. La blague n’avait toutefois pas vraiment fait rire Rogue qui avait décidé de punir les membres de l’équipe. Marcus avait donc été obligé de récurer des chaudrons en compagnie de ses condisciples. Le jeune homme fut surpris en arrivant devant la salle de retrouver la Sang-de-Bourbe. Que faisait-elle là ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue leur confisqua leur baguette et ils commencèrent à récurer à la moldue. Marcus fit quelques blagues qui firent rire ses amis mais laissèrent de marbre la Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette dernière frottait consciencieusement son chaudron sans prêter attention aux garçons. Marcus détestait qu’on l’ignore.  
  
— Les Moldus doivent avoir l’habitude de nettoyer ! Regardez avec quel empressement, elle frotte son chaudron, se moqua-t-il.  
  
La Sang-de-Bourbe releva son visage vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et désordonnés. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de sourire à Marcus. Ce dernier lui lança un regard éberlué. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette moins que rien ? Le jeune homme fut toutefois tellement surpris par sa réaction qu’il ne sut pas quoi lui dire pour la rabaisser. Agacé, il retourna à son chaudron et rumina sa vengeance jusqu’à la fin de la retenue. Il allait falloir qu’il se renseigne s’il voulait déterminer les points faibles de l’effrontée.  
  
Ses amis comprirent rapidement que Marcus avait quelque chose en tête. Le jeune homme qui était déjà assez peu bavard en temps normal avait été muet durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Toutefois, aucun d’eux n’osa lui demander à quoi il songeait. Tous avaient peur de recevoir les foudres du Capitaine de Quidditch. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Foi de Flint ! La Sang-de-Bourbe ne l’ignorerait plus.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Son plan était parfait. Il en était sûr. Il savait qu’ils devaient se croiser le jeudi matin. Elle sortait du cours de métamorphose tandis qu’il y allait. Il suffisait qu’il vise bien et tout se passerait comme sur un balai. Le jeune homme pressa le pas à la sortie de son cours de sortilèges. Ses amis le suivaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient alors qu’il bousculait les élèves qui ne se poussaient pas à temps. Enfin il arriva devant la salle. Il s’appuya contre le mur avec une nonchalance étudiée.  
  
Elle quitta la salle quelques secondes plus tard. Avec discrétion, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de déchirement. Marcus vit la bandoulière du sac de la Sang-de-Bourbe se casser avec délectation. Tout le contenu de son sac se renversa et des bouteilles d’encre brisées tachèrent les livres. La Sang-de-Bourbe se baissa pour les récupérer et Marcus en profita.  
  
— On ne te donne pas assez d’argent à l’orphelinat pour t’acheter des affaires correctes, Connelly !  
  
Il avait failli l’appeler « Sang-de-Bourbe » mais c’était retenu au dernier moment. Il y avait trop de témoins. Il entendit ses amis rire ainsi que quelques Serpentard.  
  
— Je suppose que non étant donné que ton sac craque après même pas un mois de cours, continua-t-il.  
  
La Sang-de-Bourbe releva son visage vers lui et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.  
  
— Blablabla… Je sais que tu te crois intéressant, Flint. Mais tu ne fais que t’écouter parler en fait !  
  
Marcus devint rouge alors que des rires s’élevaient parmi les autres maisons. Cette idiote le ridiculisait mais elle ne l’ignorait plus. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.  
  
— Attention tes livres vont être tachés, lança-t-il en posant le pied sur l’un d’eux.  
  
Avec sa semelle, il étala l’encre sur les pages ouvertes. Aucun sort de nettoyage ne pourrait normalement le rendre utilisable. Connelly attendit calmement qu’il enlève son pied pour récupérer l’ouvrage. Elle le gratifia d’un regard noir tandis qu’il entendait sa meilleure amie marmonner des insultes parfaitement compréhensibles. Elle se leva avec dignité et lui fit un geste obscène de la main avant de s’éloigner.  
  
Le sourire sur les lèvres de Marcus ne fit que s’agrandir. Elle le détestait. Elle ne l’ignorait plus.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Marcus laçait ses chaussures de Quidditch. Ce jour-là était le grand jour. Celui où il pourrait enfin choisir ceux qui l’aideraient à faire mordre la poussière une fois de plus à Weasley. Il sentait sur lui le regard anxieux de Perkins. Sans doute se demandait-il s’il allait être repris dans l’équipe. Marcus esquissa un sourire. Il avait raison d’avoir peur.  
  
Le Capitaine avait décidé que chaque personne de l’équipe mis à part lui devrait repasser l’épreuve. Il échangea un regard avec Davis qui eut un sourire inquiétant. Perkins ne passerait jamais les sélections.  
  
Marcus entra sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard. Il remarqua rapidement qu’il y avait moins de monde que l’année passée. Il haussa les épaules avant de se placer devant les candidats. Il les regarda les uns après les autres et eut la satisfaction d’en voir trembler certains.  
  
— Si vous êtes ici c’est pour passer les sélections d’entrée dans l’équipe de Serpentard. Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n’accepterais aucun pleurnichard dans mon équipe. Si vous êtes émotif et pas assez motivé, je vous invite donc à quitter le stade. Immédiatement !  
  
De nouveau son regard balaya les candidats cherchant à les évaluer un à un. Il repérait les chétifs, ceux qui auraient moins de chances de ne réussir rien que la moitié des exercices. Marcus expliqua qu’ils allaient commencer par tous faire cinq tours de terrain.  
  
— Pour s’échauffer, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme monta sur son balai et fut le premier à décoller. Tous les autres le suivirent bien que certains balais empruntés à l’école semblaient avoir du mal à voler à une allure acceptable. Il se posa après cinq tours et attendit que les autres arrivent.  
  
— Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Au revoir, dit-il en pointant du doigt les trois derniers arrivés.  
  
Il les vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais ils semblèrent se raviser au dernier moment. Ils sortirent du terrain. Marcus demanda aux personnes qui restaient de se séparer en fonction du poste qu’ils voulaient avoir. Il grimaça légèrement en constatant qu’ils n’y avaient que deux postulants au titre de gardien, Perkins et un cinquième année qu’il trouva frêle. Perkins dut remarquer sa grimace car Marcus le vit esquisser un sourire moqueur. Le Capitaine serra son poing droit contre sa cuisse. Pour qui se prenait ce sale amoureux des Sang-de- Bourbe ?  
  
Foi de Flint ! Il ne serait pas gardien de Serpentard cette année même si pour cela il devait prendre un incapable. Marcus décida de commencer par la sélection des deux autres poursuiveurs. Sans surprise, Davis fut reprit avec un quatrième année du nom de Scott. Tous les amis de Marcus furent repris dans l’équipe les uns après les autres. Puis arriva le tour de la sélection de gardien. Marcus lança un regard entendu à Davis alors que Perkins se dirigeait vers les buts. Marcus s’envola avec le quatrième année. Ils se firent quelques passes avant de tirer. Perkins arrêta le tir avec facilité et redonna le souafle à Marcus.  
  
Les deux poursuiveurs se refirent des passes avant de tirer et de marquer. Perkins secoua la tête visiblement perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il était gardien de l’équipe de Serpentard depuis sa cinquième année. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son poste pour sa dernière année.  
  
Pourtant le jeune homme rata les trois autres tirs sans qu’il comprenne vraiment comment. Marcus esquissa un sourire mauvais alors que son ancien ami atterrissait. Le sort avait parfaitement marché. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que Selwyn se débrouille mieux. Les attentes de Marcus furent sans doute entendues car Selwyn arrêta quatre des cinq tirs. Il n’était peut-être pas si nul que cela pour un gringalet. Marcus vit Perkins sortir du terrain d’un pas rageur. Sans doute avait-il deviné que ses anciens coéquipiers et amis lui avaient joué un mauvais tour.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


D’un sort, Marcus plaqua Perkins contre le mur des toilettes. L’autre essayait de se débattre sans y parvenir retenu par des liens magiques. Le jeune homme chercha dans sa poche la potion qu’il avait subtilisée à Davis. Contrairement à lui, son ami était doué en potion et il ne doutait pas de l’efficacité du liquide. Il la montra à Perkins dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent. Mais le sort de paralysie l’empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement et celui de mutisme de supplier.  
  
Marcus répandit quelques gouttes de potion sur du papier toilette et entreprit de tamponner le visage déjà peu gracieux de l’ancien gardien. Le visage de l’autre se crispa mais il ne pouvait se défaire des liens magiques.  
  
Marcus vit avec satisfaction des pustules apparaître sur le visage de l’autre.  
  
— Si jamais tu oses ne serait-ce que lui faire une remarque ou simplement la regarder un peu trop longtemps, je viderai le reste de ce flacon sur une partie de ton anatomie à laquelle je suis sûr que tu tiens beaucoup. Compris ?  
  
Marcus devina que l’autre avait parfaitement saisi le message.  
  
— Et n’essaie pas de me dénoncer non plus parce qu’il t’arrivera encore bien pire.  
  
Marcus quitta la pièce après avoir lancer le contre-sort et mit la baguette de Perkins dans la cuvette des toilettes. Marcus quitta la pièce la tête haute. Il retrouva ses amis en cours de sortilèges.  
  
Le soir même, la rumeur, selon laquelle, Perkins avait dû aller à l’infirmerie suite à une éruption de pustules faisait le tour du collège. Ses amis tournèrent un regard ver lui. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu’il en était l’auteur. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette dernière malgré les potions de l’infirmière avait toujours des plaques rouges sur le visage. Ce crétin de Perkins ne l’avait pas ratée.  
  
Marcus serra ses poings sur ses couverts. Le jeune homme détestait qu’on s’en prenne aux personnes qu’il avait l’intention d’humilier. Il serait désormais le seul à se moquer d’elle. Et si quelqu’un d’autre avait l’idée saugrenue de l’imiter, il se retrouverait rapidement avec le même visage que Perkins.  
  
Lorsqu’il passa à côté d’elle dans le hall, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de lancer à son adresse :  
  
— En fait, tu es beaucoup moins vilaine avec ces plaques que sans, Connelly !  
— Je pourrais faire beaucoup de remarques désagréable sur ton physique, Flint. Mais je n’aime pas rabaisser les cas désespérés ! répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.  
— Moi au moins j’ai une famille, Sans Famille !  
  
Marcus esquissa un sourire en voyant que la méchanceté la faisait tiquer. Elle releva lentement son visage vers lui. Le jeune homme fut déçu de ne pas voir de larmes au coin de ses yeux. Connelly se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et accéléra le pas.  
  
L’année semblait-il serait moins ennuyante que sa Quatrième année. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui ne se contentait pas de le fixer avec crainte. Un sourire mauvais déforma ses lèvres. Sans Famille était plus intéressante qu’il ne l’avait pensé au premier abord.


End file.
